


【博君一肖】王一博，我们分手吧40

by yi11yi



Category: bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yi11yi/pseuds/yi11yi
Relationships: bjyxszd - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖
Kudos: 27





	【博君一肖】王一博，我们分手吧40

“肖战，你是我的，只能是我的，不要想离开我，永远也不要想！”

肖战，不要离开我，我什么都可以由着你，唯独离开不行！

疯狂中的王一博虽然像是一只暴怒的野兽，但却还善存着一丝对肖战疼惜的理智。

不住的强行占有中，动作虽然看上去有些粗暴，但其实却还是难掩着温柔。

他根本就舍不得伤身下的人半分，哪怕是一丝一毫的伤痛他也不愿让他承受。

“嗯啊……，不要，王，王一博，你，混蛋，你，你放开我……”

肖战眼尾微红，生理上的泪水又一次滑出眼眶。

最近这些天，这人虽然怜惜着他的病，没有对自己做过份的事，

可是该吃的肉汤可是一次也没少，每天晚上临睡前，总是会搂着他上下其手一番。

他如今的身体可谓是敏感异常，完全就经受不住他的触碰。

“不要，啊啊……，不要，嗯……王一博，你，你醒醒……”

肖战强忍着袭卷全身的快感，拍打着他的背想要让他停下，却又忍不住的随着人沉沦。

他屈辱地咬住唇，为内心那止不住的可耻快感，感到深深的震惊与无力，

他不住的鄙视着自己，居然在被人强要时还能沉沦，无助的眼泪缓缓的流淌着。

“宝贝，别哭，不过是你的身体，比你更加诚实而已，这不可耻。”

温润的唇舌毫无预兆的挑开了肖战的唇齿，极致轻软的勾缠着他口中的绵软，

双手更是极致温柔的抚弄着雪莲上的红蕊，肖战只觉得一阵战栗从小腹上升腾而起，

整个人再度被带进了某人的温柔陷阱之中，小脸也因为承受不住太猛烈的激情而涨得通红。

“嗯……啊，不……，不要了……，太，啊啊啊，太多了，求……求你。”

肖战的口中不断的断续发出，早已不具任何威胁的呢喃，

整个人早已瘫软成了一滩水，由着身上人不住的索取，缠绵，搓圆揉扁。

“宝贝，我真想就这么将你干死在床上，这样，你就永远不会离开我了。”

王一博抱紧了身下之人，这人永远都不知道，他此时的样子加上那软糯的轻喃，有多人诱惑人心。

“一……一博，啊啊……，轻，轻，轻点啊……，求你……”肖战哭红着眼，哀哀的祈求着。

“错了吗？”

王一博不理会人的祈求，赤红的双眼早已经在人流泪的瞬间就恢复了清明。

双手紧紧抓着那雪白的蜜桃，开始急速地律动，每一下都是加上全身重量的猛击。

“啊……啊啊……，错，错啊……，错了，错了，放过……我，我吧！”

肖战被撞得全身战栗不已，这人完全不给他喘息的时间，每次都是完全拨出，再狠狠的整根刺入。

“还敢不敢离开了？”王一博吻着他眼眶里流下的泪水，缓缓的放轻了动作道。

“不，不敢了，不敢了。”终于得到喘息的肖战连忙摇头。

且不说他的身体才刚刚好，就算是完全好了，也受不了他这般强烈的求又欠啊。

“听不听我解释，嗯？”

王一博温柔缠绵的亲吻着他的唇，身下轻缓的磨动着他的秘境。

“……”

肖战的眼中闪过一丝灰暗，没有回话，也不去看他，只是偏着头不住的轻喘着。

“看来战哥没有学乖啊！”王一博的眼神一暗，缠绵的温柔瞬间消失无踪。

下身狠狠一送，更加深入秘境深处，剧烈的抽送再一次开始运作。

肖战被他突然的动做激得连声都发不出来，只能被动的接受着他不住的律动。

雪白的身子随着男子有力的撞击，在空气中传出紧挨的拍打声，和细细密密无法言说的断续呻吟。

“啊……，嗯啊……，不，不……啊哈，我，我给，给……”

肖战实在是受不了他强烈的索取，在一波波情潮的暴动下，松了嘴尖声大叫了出来。

“嗷，宝贝，别咬那么紧，它可是你未来‘性’福的源泉，你要是咬断它了，你可怎么办……”

王一博轻咬着肖战的红唇，在他的脖劲上印上一个个红梅，脸上布满了舒畅和愉悦。

“你，你出来。”肖战急喘着用手遮住了自己的脸，

对于王一博在床上的没脸没皮，就算是一起这么久了，肖战却还是适应不过来。

“你，你在她床上，是不是也……”

突然，肖战就想起了那个女人，醋海翻波的拿开手看着王一博道。

“你说什么！”

王一博温存的脸孔一收，再一次开始疯狂地冲刺，直到将人生生弄晕也没有停下来。

肖战，你就这么不相信我么，我就这么不得你的信赖么，我对你怎么样你难道还不清楚吗？

又欠爱从下午一直持续到黄昏，肖战已经不知道，自己究竟晕过去了几次。

可每次他被生生弄醒，王一博却仍是不知餍足地在他的身上起伏着。

“王，王一博，嗯哼……你，你要是……想我死，啊哈……麻烦……干，干脆一点好么？”

肖战声音沙哑的开了口，身上的力气早已被完全抽走，他现在连动一下手指的力气都没有了。

“我这不是以实际行动在告诉战哥，除了你谁我也不想碰吗？”

王一博额上的汗水一滴滴的滴在了肖战的身上，他神色凄楚的苦笑着道。

“战哥既然这么不相信我，那就将我一次性榨干吧，这样就不用怕我会出去找别人了。”

自从回来起，他就恨不得一天二十四个小时都黏在肖战身边，

除了前两天的广告代言他不得不去，他哪天离开过他，他为什么就这么不相信自己。

“你，你别嗯……这样，你，你停啊……停一下，停啊！”

肖战气哼哼的抬起无力的手，如猫挠一样轻骚着他的手臂让他停下。

“不行，战哥还没将我榨干呢，怎么能停。”

王一博顺势捞住了他的手，放到嘴边亲了亲，身下的动作却是没有半点停顿。

“我嗯……错了，错了啊……好么，我哈……我们谈谈，谈谈好吗？”

肖战无力的吸了口气，再也止不住的流着泪开口妥协，他并不是真的生他气的，

他只是……害怕，吃醋，他怕他真的选择了那女人而离开他，若是那样，他宁愿自己离开。

“看来是我没努力呀，战哥还有跟我谈话的精神，嗯？”王一博说着，下身的动作又开始加剧。

“啊哈……，嗯啊……，狗，狗崽崽，停，停下，嗯哼……”

肖战被迫承受着他的侵占，在神思再一次恍惚之时狠狠的咬了自己的舌头。

“啊！”

疼痛感让肖战暂时的寻回了理智，却在王一博的更一次猛顶之下，惊呼着喷出了一口血渍。

“战哥，战哥你怎么了？”

王一博双眼圆瞪的看着米黄床单上的那抹鲜红，连拉带抱的将趴着的人搂回了怀中。

“狗崽子，你，你是想生生干死我，好去找别人的吧。”

肖战看着被惊吓到的自家小孩，是再没力抬手去安慰他了。

这家伙完全就是喂不熟的狼崽子，看外面的天色，都快要黑透了吧，

从中午到现在，这家伙生生把他钉在床上差不多有6个小时了吧，他还是人吗？

“战哥，我错了，我错了，你别，别吓我啊，你告诉我怎么了，怎么了？”

王一博是真的被吓到了，除了第一次他懵懂无知的将战哥弄出血后，他一直都很小心的。

今天他是被战哥给气疯了，否则也不会一直压着战哥不放，只想说将他留在床上，他就走不了了。

“狗崽崽，真没事，你别哭啊。”见人开始掉眼泪，肖战终于急了。

只可惜，他现在是连坐起来的力气都没有了，只能软软的如破布娃娃般倚在王一博身上。

“咝，疼，狗崽崽，我好疼。”见哄不住人，肖战不得不用上了哀兵之策。

“啊，哪疼，哪疼啊，你告诉我好不好？”

王一博慌乱的抺了把眼泪，手足无措得不知要扶住哪，紧张的看着虚弱的肖战懊悔道。

都怪他，怎么可以不顾战哥的身体，这么摧残人家呢？

“混身上下都疼，特别是这里，更疼。”

终于恢复了点体力，肖战缓缓的伸出手，拉着王一博的手伏在了心口。

“对不起战哥，我混蛋，我不是人，你，你原谅我好不好。”

王一博见状，狠狠的给了自己两巴掌，他实在是太禽兽了，看他把战哥祸害的。

明知道他的病才好，身体还虚着，怎么可以这么不节制。

“没，没事的，你不原谅我也行，但起码你让我送你离开好吗？”

“你告诉我，你想上哪，我送你去，只是，只是偶尔，让我去看看你好吗？”

肖战，你若非想要离开，我……，放你走，

但不要和我失去联系好么，最起码让我知道你过的很好？

“怎么，祸害了我，就想丢开我了？”

肖战从震惊中醒来，心疼的抚上了被煽红的脸，看着懊悔不已的王一博勾了勾唇角。

“啊？”王一博一愣，不解其意的怔在原地。

“你怎么想的这么好呢，把我祸祸成这个样子，就想抛开我另寻新欢？”肖战勾着唇再笑。

他也想清楚了，之前他也不过是一时之气，并没有真想离开王一博，

不过是最近被他宠坏了，脾气一上来就无法控制，其实也不过是想要让他来哄哄自己罢了。

当然，他没想到，这家伙会气到把他钉在床上6个多小时，

若他早知道会这样，打死他，他也不敢搞这一出啊，这不是自己找罪受么！

“我没有，没有另寻新欢，一直以来，就都是哥哥你，从来就没有过别人，真的没有。”

王一博焦急的摆手，什么新欢，怎么可能会有新欢！

他这辈子，心里眼里就都只有一个肖战，就算是有新欢旧爱，那也都只是他哥一人。

“抱我去清洗一下，爸妈就快要回来了。”

肖战看了眼傻傻的王一博，难道他要让他们看到自己这个样子吗？

“那战哥原谅我了吗？不生气了吗？”

王一博怯怯的看了眼肖战，不知道这人的气消了没。

“美的你，王一博，你知不知道你刚刚的行为叫什么？”

“弓虽女干你知道吗？这是犯法的你知道吗？”肖战生气的瞪着他怒道。

怎么会有这样的人，居然在他生气的时侯，还压着他做这种事，他是疯了吗？

“战哥，对不起，对不起，我错了，错了，你原谅我吧？”

王一博扁着嘴一脸委屈的道着歉，母上大人，你可害死我了，你给的都什么破办法。

“不可原谅，罚你从今天起，一个月都不许碰我。”

肖战傲娇的抬了抬头，原本高傲的气势，却因为无力的偎在人怀中，而变的软萌可爱了起来。

“好，好，只要战哥能原谅我，说什么是什么。”

王一博连忙点头，反正不管提什么他都答应，至于一不一个月，谁知道呢！

哎玛，媳妇太可爱了怎么办，好想亲，好想亲。

“王一博，说，你是不是又有什么阴谋。”

肖战一愣，看着点头如蒜的王一博，心头疑团渐起。

怎么这么好说话了，以往不是都得讨价还价一番的么。

“没有，没有，哪敢啊！战哥，我带你去泡个澡吧！”

王一博连忙摇头，然后特别乖，特别老实的抱起了肖战往浴室而去。

“战哥，舒服吗？”

王一博一边给肖战捏着肩，一边问着昏昏欲睡的肖战道。

“嗯。”

肖战半闭着眼，舒服的正欲睡着，突然脑海中又闪过一事，双眼瞬间‘噌’的又睁了开来。

“狗崽崽，跟我说说电话的事，你和那女人……”

“我和她什么事也没有。”王一博一脸嫌弃的打断了肖战的话：“不知道她从哪知道的我的电话。”

“那，那滑板和衣服呢？”肖战又道，刚刚电话里可是提到过的。

“战哥吃醋的样子真可爱。”王一博笑着亲了口肖战道：“那是个误会。”

“是有一次她突然跑到片场找我，我懒得理她就走了，忘了带走滑板，被她拿去后我就不想要了。”

“还有衣服，是那次公司楼下被她抱后，我当场脱了丢掉的。”

“说到这，战哥，之前你看到在公司楼下的事，是她故意为之的。”

“那天我本来是想急于回家的，谁知道她会突然出现抱住了我，然后还请了狗仔偷拍。”

“事发后，公司的高层就说反正事情都发生了，那就正好炒作一下。”

“你知道的，当时我和公司签了协议，有义务配和他们炒作。”

“所以当晚就被留在了公司，一直到两天之后才被放行。”

“可我当时真的有和你打电话的，不过你的电话一直都接不通，一直在占线。”

王一博搂着人，将前情往事一一解释清楚，他不希望战哥心里存着这个疙瘩。


End file.
